On Rainy Days Like These
by XxMisaki EndouxX
Summary: What would happen if Kyon and Haruhi are alone in the clubroom as graduation draws near? this is a oneshot that shot through my mind as I was eating... Haruhi is OOC in this fanfic but, hey... you'll find-out... R&R plz...


This is an oneshot that just kinda accidentally ran-through my mind as I was eating French fries w/ my friends. Hope you like it!

A/N: This oneshot is actually inspired by a song in one of TMHS' character CDs. Try and guess which song it is! And, also, my other fanfic on TMHS? I'm still at it…

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMHS no matter how much I want to… -sob-**

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

It was only a few days before me and Haruhi, not to mention Koizumi and Nagato would graduate. The school field was already littered with materials in preparation for the big ceremony that was to come in a few days. It was kind of sad knowing that this would also be one of the last moments I would share with everyone…

I look out of the window, into the gray, gloomy sky and watched as lighting fell from it. I could only pray for whatever object was in its way.

I should've been home minutes ago… so, why am I still in the clubroom?

"Hey, Kyon?"

"What is it, Haruhi?"

"It's raining pretty hard, huh?"

So that's why I'm not home with my feet up yet… Koizumi and Nagato had already gone home… so…

"Yeah, it is…"

The weatherman made his second mistake this year. He said that the chance of a heavy downpour was only 13!

"Hey, Kyon…"

"What is it now, Haruhi?"

She grabbed the cloth on my sleeve and started tugging it.

"Do you… like the rain?"

What kind of question was that? It was a hard question, though. Did I like rain? In my mind, I weighed the pros and cons of rain and decided that I liked it. More rains means less school days, right?

"Yeah, I kinda like it. Why?"

"I like the rain, too…"

I would've laughed, but I didn't. She told me only a while ago that she hated rain, saying that she can't put clothes out to dry.

And, wait… why doesn't this sound so unlike her?

"I like the rain because… it gives more time for moments like these…"

I thought it was only natural for a girl in her age to be emotional in times like these. But this is just going against her character! I kinda felt bad that we were going to different colleges…

"Kyon?"

This time, I only answered with a hum.

"I… have something to ask you…"

You were asking me questions earlier. Why ask about it now?

"Do you… regret… meeting me? Or joining the Brigade?"

The way our conversation were heading worried me. She looked as if she was about to cry. I crept my free arm over her shoulder and simply pulled her for a big hug. I didn't know why I did that, but I had a feeling that it would calm her down.

"I don't, Haruhi. I don't regret meeting you, or joining the brigade, nor will I ever will…" I said… kinda half on purpose, half by accident.

The hug and my obviously reassuring answer made her relax in the comfort of my arms. I started to wonder what she meant to me…

"Hey, Kyon?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

She buried her teary face further into my uniform. I could feel the fabric get wetter by the second.

"Tell me… that you love me… please?"

I was stunned by her plea. Should I say it or think of a cynical way to avoid it? Part of me wanted to say those words, but another part of me was too timid to do that. Saying the words 'I love you' may be the hardest thing I'll ever do in my whole life, not including trying to pass my college entrance exams.

"Kyon…" she spoke-up. "I want to tell you this now… I don't think I'll ever have another chance to tell you this again in the future…" she stopped mid-way.

"What do you want to tell me, Haruhi?"

She gripped the sides of my uniform ever so tightly, I could feel her nails go through the cloth and dig into my delicate skin.

"Kyon, I love you!" she exclaimed harshly.

I was so shocked by her sudden confession. I couldn't say that I had no idea that she was falling for me, but, I couldn't believe that it was real.

Then, in a quieter voice, she continued.

"Please, say that you love me, too… please say you'll never leave me…"

She then started sobbing. The wet patch on my uniform felt like it was already the size of my hand! If any chance that Taniguchi would enter that door and see us like this, I'd kill him three times over.

"I love you, too… Haruhi… And I'll never leave you, ever…"

I used my right hand, which was over her left shoulder, to gently rub her head while I try my best to comfort her. Now I really regret choosing a different college as her… stupid past intuitions…

"Forget everything else, Haruhi… I promise that I'll never leave you…"

She looked at me before bursting into tears. Who knew she could be that sensitive? She had a normal human's heart, after all…

"Thank you, Kyon…"

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

Eventually, we graduated and went to our new lives as college students. But, as I should say it, the SOS Brigade never did disband. We didn't have any clubrooms now but we arranged different meeting places for occasional reunions. That limited my time in communicating with Asahina-san, Nagato and Koizumi. However…

"Come-on, Kyon! You're late again! This means a penalty, you know! A penalty!"

"What? I was late for only, like, two seconds!"

Haruhi and I would go-out every time we had an open schedule. That meant a lot for both of us, even if we were in different schools, now…

VWVWVWVWVWVWV

**Well, that's it! Hope you like it! And, I'd like to inform you guys that this would be the basis for my next TMHS fanfic! Read and review, plz!**


End file.
